Various appliances, such as oven appliances, include electronic control assemblies that provide a user interface and various control features for operation of the appliance. Electronic control assemblies are typically assembled by attaching an electronic control board to brackets that are in turn attached to a control panel. The brackets structurally support the electronic control board in place and provide the electronic control assembly with a sturdy fit and feel.
Conventional electronic control assemblies have been assembled by first attaching the brackets to the control panel via multiple screws. The electronic control board is then attached to the brackets via additional screws. In some cases, many screws are needed to assemble such conventional electronic control assemblies. Accordingly, the process of assembling a conventional electronic control assembly has been tedious and time consuming. Other conventional electronic control assemblies include spring steel brackets so that the use of screws can be avoided. However, such brackets require special spring steel material, and during assembly, a considerable amount of force is required to snap fit such brackets in place. The force required to snap fit such steel spring brackets can result in ergonomic issues in high production volume environments.
Accordingly, an electronic control assembly for an appliance that addresses these noted challenges would be useful. Specifically, an electronic control assembly for an appliance that can be assembled ergonomically with fewer fasteners would be beneficial.